


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by HowFarWeveCome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowFarWeveCome/pseuds/HowFarWeveCome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Authors Note: This is the longest fic I’ve ever done and feedback is always always always appreciated, I don’t think this is the greatest work but I feel like it’s my best work so far. Critical feedback good or bad is always wanted. Thank you.*</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *Authors Note: This is the longest fic I’ve ever done and feedback is always always always appreciated, I don’t think this is the greatest work but I feel like it’s my best work so far. Critical feedback good or bad is always wanted. Thank you.*

The Day Before Christmas Eve – Present Day

Cas’ POV

It was all absolutely perfect. I stepped back and took in the view of the living-room of my tiny New York City flat. I took in a deep sigh and shook my head. Who was I kidding? It was far from perfect. In the place of a real tree I had a white, plasticy looking faux one adorned with large glossy red ornaments that reflected the other pitiful decorations around the room. I mean the ‘Winter Blue-Spruce’ candle I had lit didn’t even smell like a real tree. I just wasn’t feeling it this year; nothing had felt normal since Dean had been deployed last November. Christmas was our holiday after all. Even with all of the great friends I knew would be joining me the next day for Christmas Eve dinner and then go over to Charlie’s house after for a White Elephant party; I just felt an empty spot in my heart. I sighed and looked at my bulbous reflection in the ornaments as I walked over to the radio and clicked it on to a Christmas station. As Jason Manns’ Christmas with Friends album started blasting through the speaker’s I smiled and was taken back to a much different time. 

Christmas Eve 7 Years Ago

Dean’s POV

“Come on Dad! I know you’re only still here because Mom wants to be here” I pleaded with my father for us to go home. I was exhausted and bored and wanted to get home to Sammy who stayed home sick with a babysitter. My dad sighed and scratched at his scruffy beard before clapping me hard on the shoulder “Look Dean, I don’t want to be here either buddy. But I like to see your mother happy, a happy Mom means better Christmas food tomorrow night.” He winked at me and I cracked a small grin “Seriously though Dean, we’ll only be here a few hours longer. Suck it up and go make friends or something.” I sighed and nodded dejectedly at my dad who smiled sympathetically at me one more time before going to join my Mother who was talking to my crazy Uncle Bobby. 

I scanned the room and amidst all of the tackily dressed adults, spotted the unattended dessert table, I looked nonchalantly around before making my way over and piling a plate full of whatever looked and smelled good before going to settle at one of the many rickety wooden tables set up around the room. Oh maybe tonight isn’t going to be THAT bad. I mean at least they have pie… I thought to myself as I dug in. 

 

 

Cas’ POV

 

I sat in a darkened corner away from everyone else, I couldn’t figure out why my Dad had insisted upon dragging me along to this stupid party. None of these people were even part of our family; his friend Ash had just invited us to be polite. It didn’t mean my dad had to go and agree to the stupid thing. I grumbled and shimmied back further into the chair trying to make myself invisible. I glanced around the room my eyes seeking my dad out in the crowd to try and convince him we should leave again. I froze and sat up as instead of my dad, my eyes landed on him.

He was gorgeous with his brown leather coat pulled tightly around him as he lazily shoveled an array of different pies into his mouth. As I watched him I felt my mouth go dry and my hands get clammy. I didn’t know how I was going to do it but I had to talk to him. If I didn’t find his name out before the end of the night I was going to go crazy. I stood to head towards him and then was hit with a wave of anxiety and made my way back to my seat. I repeated that process about 8 more times, and kept thinking of what exactly I was going to say. Hell what I could even try to say to someone like him. Finally I gained every ounce of courage that I had and walked over to his table and stuttered out what I hoped were audible words. “H-H-Hello” 

Dean’s POV

I froze mid-chew as an incredibly nervous voice broke through my pie-euphoria. I flicked my eyes up to the face that had spoken and I nearly choked on my mouthful. The most stunning human being was standing in front of me and here I was gorging myself on sweets. I gulped heavily and managed to avoid any further embarrassment as I gazed into those striking baby blues and nervously smiled “H-Hi” I was relieved when a relieved look crossed the other boy’s face and he carefully sat down next to me, I noticed a slight shake in his hands as he pulled out the chair “My name’s Castiel Novak,” he said, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks “What’s yours?” My tongue tied itself and my stomach knotted with butterflies “Uh Dean my name is Dean- Dean Winchester” I tried to smile in a way I hoped was attractive as Castiel grinned at me, something lighting up in those eyes of his. 

Castiel’s POV

My heart slammed in my chest as Dean told me his name; I was sure I was going to die just being so close to him. “Say something you idiot” I stumbled over my words again as I spoke “So uh, lame party huh?” for some reason he found that to be incredibly funny and he busted out laughing “Geez man, you’re telling me. When my folks dragged me out to this I knew it was going to bad but this is horrible!” My heart did a full 360 watching his green eyes glisten the way they did and I couldn’t help but laugh with him. He had a contagious laugh; it sent shivers down my spine and made a deep heat warm the pit of my stomach. Once our laughter subsided I gestured around the room “So, who’re your parents?” Dean squinted his eyes very seriously as he craned his neck to get a good look around the room. He stopped suddenly and nodded his head towards a couple near the Christmas tree “That’s them” he smiled “My mom and dad, my brother Sammy stayed at home though.” I looked over and noted the endearing way his father held his mother as they chatted with some other couple. “So you have a brother?” I asked as I looked back at him. He nodded vigorously and I his eyes shone. “Yep! Sam, well Sammy as I call him. He’s 13. Just a few years younger than me but god do I adore that kid; he’s my pride and joy.” My heart swelled as I watched Dean’s whole face light up as he talked about his brother. He was so passionate about it and I swear I could feel myself slowly fall into a deeper infatuation with the guy.

Dean’s POV

As I finished talking about Sammy I noticed that Castiel was looking at me endearingly and I felt a flush go over my cheeks and I quickly asked him a question. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?” I watched Castiel sit up straight and nod as he began to speak “Yes I do, too many in fact. Plus they’re all older than me.” He smirked “I have 3 sisters; Anna, Hannah, and Rachel. Well Rachel actual used to be Raphael but she doesn’t identify as a male.” Castiel kind of trailed off and side glanced at me, I shook my head “Ah, so she’s uhm… trans? That’s the word right?” Castiel beamed at me “Yes that’s right! Not very many people approve of it if they even know what it is. But then after my sisters I also have 3 brothers; Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer.” I raised my eyebrows as I vaguely recognized the religious names. Castiel looked at me and snickered in a way that made my insides turn to mush “My mom was a religious nut,” Castiel explained. “She named me and my brothers plus Rach after angels. My dad had more say in Anna and Hannah’s names however.” I smiled “Well they all sound great.” Castiel nodded “Yeah they are pretty great…” He gazed off at the tree in the corner as I got lost looking at his face. I could stare at it forever, and I found myself wanting to. 

Castiel’s POV

I looked down at my hands as a familiar tune started to fill the room of bustling people. It was my favorite song Jason Manns Baby It’s Cold Outside duet with Mandy Musgrave. I looked up at Dean and grinned. “God I love this song.” Dean beamed at me and I noticed that he had deep dimples in the center of his cheek. “This one’s alright, I prefer Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas myself.” I nearly fell out of my chair. “You listen to Jason Manns?” He chuckled at me “My mom is a big Beatles and Elvis fan; my dad likes older Rock and Metal songs. Somewhere in there they both discovered a love for music like this. I listen to a mix of it all.” I was in absolute awe and spoke breathily without thinking “Dean, you’re amazing.” His cheeks flushed bright red, as did mine as I realized what I said. “Oh jeez I uhm... “I stammered trying to come up with an explanation and having none I just kind of dejectedly stared down at my feet, fearing that I had crossed a line.

 

 

Dean’s POV

The poor guy looked mortified, meanwhile I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way. I rested my hand on his arm and smiled at him as he looked up first at my hand and then into my eyes. “Look, Cas its okay. I think you’re pretty amazing too.” He flushed an even deeper red and I watched as he bit back a grin. He let out a breathy laugh “Cas... No one’s ever called me Cas before.” My smile left my face “Oh, Uh, is that okay. I mean for me to call you that?” I bit my lip nervously praying that I didn’t go and offend him and screw this all up already. “Of course it’s okay! I didn’t mean it in a bad way Dean.” His eyes twinkled at me and I gained back some of my previous courage. A small knot of butterflies erupted in my stomach as I took a leap, “Okay then Cas,” he smiled “I don’t want to be out of line at all here and if I am please correct me sometimes I’m wrong when I assume things, but I was wondering if you’d uh like to dance with me?” I felt my cheeks flush even redder as I looked to Cas for an answer.

Castiel’s POV

Dean looked anxiously at me, waiting for my answer. I felt a small flood of worry wash through me, there were so many people here and unlike my sister, I hadn’t openly come out as gay yet to my family, in fact Rachel was the only one that knew. I almost said no, I wasn’t brave enough to face whatever would happen if I did, but as I looked back into the eyes of this overly hopeful, too-good-to-be-true guy I let some of my inhibitions go and nodded my head shyly at him. “I mean this isn’t really a song for dancing… But uh, I’d love that, I uhm hope you don’t mind if I ask if we could go somewhere not in here, not around everyone yunno?” I felt a flush rise along my neck as I realized how ridiculously insecure my request must have sounded but to my surprise Dean smiled understandingly at me and something in his eyes softened. “Actually yeah, I think I might be more comfortable with that too.” He stood and held his hand out for mine, wrapping his fingers around my clammy ones and leading me quickly outside onto the snow covered balcony that was twinkling with fairy lights. 

Dean’s POV

As we stepped out onto the balcony I released Cas’ hand and turned around to shut the doors behind us, ensuring that we would be alone. When I turned back around he was standing near the stone railing looking up at the night sky. He was beautiful in his own way, his pale skin against the dark night with the small snowflakes drifting lazily around him- it was picture perfect and I felt myself swoon. I came up behind him and stooped down slightly in order to rest my chin on his shoulder. I felt him turn his head slightly to glance at me and received an award-winning half-smile. I reached my hands around Cas and grabbed his hands, spinning him around to face me and finding myself delightfully close to him. My heartbeat picked up as nervous, giddy energy flowed through me “So how about that dance I was promised?” I joked. Cas smiled and looked at his feet “About that… I don’t exactly know how to dance.” I feigned shock and let my mouth fall open and stumbled a few steps away from him. “You don’t know how to dance? That’s ridiculous such a handsome well put-together man should definitely know how to dance!” Castiel blushed a furious shade of red and surprised me for real by grabbing my hand and dragging me back towards him “I was expecting you to teach me dummy that is of course you don’t know how?” I grinned at him so happy with this sudden turn of events. It was like out here on the balcony we were in our own little world and he was actually flirting back with me I thought I was going to die from bliss. 

Cas’ POV

“Well I was going to teach you but if you’re going to be bossy about it…” Dean winked at me which sent a new flurry of butterflies into my stomach. “Awh come on don’t be like that” I bantered back in a pleading voice as Dean grasped my hands and placed them in what would be considered traditional dancing positions. “Now we could dance like this,” he started his voice deep and soft “or” he proceeded to grab my hands and wrap them around his neck as he gazed into my eyes “I could teach you like this, which considering that you’re a newb might be for the best.” I beamed at him as he wrapped his own arms around me and rested them right above the small of my back. “Here,” he whispered “put your feet over the top of mine.” I looked down at the ground and reluctantly did so, afraid of hurting him. After I was comfortable I looked back up at his face “So now what?” I asked in a hushed tone confused as to how we were going to dance when there was no music at all to be heard outside. Dean held my gaze and started to move slowly in fluid motions as he spoke to me “So basically, slow dancing, at least the simplest form of it, is just moving a little bit in time to music- or in our case invisible music.” I chuckled as he continued “Yunno Cas, I actually expected tonight to be shitty and had you not come and talked to me it would’ve been. Thank you for that.” I blushed again; it was becoming my new trend to blush around Dean Winchester, I wasn’t sure if I appreciated that or not. “You’re welcome Dean… I mean I just uhm…” I trailed off for a moment kind of embarrassed as he looked quizzically down at me “Once I spotted you I just knew I had to meet you somehow… I was really nervous but uhm I mean I guess I’m really glad that I did Dean…” I bit my lip and looked away from him again, once again cursing myself internally for being so damn awkward. I felt Dean take his hands off of my back and my heart sank to my stomach. 

Dean’s POV

I still couldn’t figure out what it was about Cas but with each of his awkward little confessions I fell for him more and more. I took my hands from around him and moved them up to his face and tilted his face up to look at me “Cas, feel free to let me know if I’m out of line but I’m going to do something Okay?” I could see a worried look cross over his face as he shook his head slowly. I pulled him closer and brushed my lips gently against his, my whole body rigid with the fear that he would turn me down. A giant wave of relief swept over me as Castiel responded and wrapped his arms tighter around my neck, pulling me in closer and kissing me back gently and slowly. My lips tingled my thoughts muddled, I was kissing Cas. Cas was kissing me. We were kissing and it was magic. I couldn’t have imagined a better way for this night to have gone, and to think I had wanted to leave early. 

Cas’ POV

As Dean’s lips hit mine it took my breath away and I felt weak in my knees. He was a truly glorious kisser and I felt like such a novice compared to him. I reluctantly pulled my mouth from his as the kiss ended and he grinned at me, his face flushed red and his lips puffy. I opened my mouth to speak when the door to the balcony opened and we stumbled apart quickly. I groaned internally at the fear of being caught. It was Dean’s dad who had opened the door he looked at me and then at Dean with no thought and said “5 more minutes and we’re leaving okay?” Dean nodded “Yeah Dad, I’ll be in, in a minute.” His Dad smiled at him and then at me and went back inside. Dean caught my eye and we both started to laugh and relieve the tension that had grown in those few short moments. Dean walked back over to me “Cas, I had a really really great time I hope you know that.” I nodded and smiled half-heartedly “I’m glad you did” he grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers in with mine “I’d really like to see you again,” he searched my eyes with his in a sort of desperation and I leaned into him and kissed him as he had kissed me before. Softly yet with meaning. As I pulled away I spoke “I want to see you again to so I uhm I mean I can give you my number if you want?” Dean nodded and smiled from ear to ear handing me his phone. “Here go ahead and put it in!” I did as he asked and then handed his phone back. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it before whispering “I have to go, but I’ll call you as soon as I get a chance I promise.” He stood and pulled me up with him I opened my lips to say goodbye but he stopped me “Oh no- I am not saying goodbye to you. I’m only saying see you soon.” Pleasure rippled through me as he said that and I sheepishly smiled and said “Fine then Dean, I’ll see you soon” he kissed me one last time before rushing back inside and leaving me out on the balcony. Thanks to Dean Winchester I had managed to fall in love in the snow. 

 

Christmas Eve Morning – Present Day 

Dean’s POV

“Charlie are you sure this is going to work? I mean it seems a little… well I don’t know cheesy” I asked in exasperation as I grimaced and glanced over at the over-excited redhead sitting on the couch. She nodded vigorously and started to babble about why exactly it would work “I mean come on Dean! Christmas has always been your guys’ holiday! Disguising you in a large present box and having his White Elephant number match up with the number on your box is the best way to go. I mean that’s the type of stuff you see all the time on soldier coming home videos!” I grumbled an agreement to her “Yeah I guess, I’m just so nervous Charlie… It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. And we had no contact or anything since no letters could reach my base… I just hope I’m still the guy he remembered me as.” Charlie’s expression softened and she wrapped her arm around me, “Dean. He misses you so much you know? No matter what tonight is going to be great, I can promise that much.” I just nodded and leaned back into her couch hoping to god that she knew what she was doing. 

Later That Evening at Charlie’s Party

Cas’ POV

“Hey Cas!” Charlie grinned and skipped up to me with a bowl full of little paper sheets “Pick a number” I forced a smile on my face and snatched a number from the bowl and glanced down at the little 2 scrawled out neatly on it. “Thanks Charlie” I looked at her and she just grinned. “Welcome Cas, try and have fun tonight. Sam and Jess will be here later and they’re bringing the new baby!” She winked and left me standing there; wishing that tonight was going to be as fun as she promised. I plopped down on the couch next to Kevin, Ellen, and Jo and looked at the Christmas Tree and the ever-growing pile of secret gifts underneath it. Most of the gifts were relatively normal sized with some smaller ones between but one gift was just massive and I was very curious as to what it was. Before I could make any conversation with Kevin or the Girls, Sammy and Jess walked through the door which caused everyone to stand up and go greet them and most importantly greet their new addition to the family. 

I didn’t rush to go over, I had already met Thomas when he was born seeing how Sam wanted me there in the place of Dean- my heart tightened at the thought of him and I felt depressed all over again. Trying to shake the thoughts from my head and enjoy the evening I sat down and decided to wait. I figured I’d have plenty of time for seeing Thomas again later. Sam caught my eye and waved at me with that big goofy grin on his face, same as it was when I met him 7 years ago. I waved back and looked at the clock impatiently, I kind of wanted to just start already so that I could go home and take my negativity about tonight elsewhere. As if she had read my mind Charlie broke through the noise of everyone else “Okay guys!! It’s time to start doing the presents now so let’s all get settled in!” She sounded way too excited, even for Charlie and she also sounded a bit nervous. I cast it off as one too many drinks and waited for her to start calling numbers. “Alright, who has number 1?” She asked with a grin as she looked around the room. Jessica smiled and handed Thomas to Ellen as she stood up. “I do” Charlie clapped and so did the rest of us as Jess walked up to the tree and found her coordinating present. “Come on babe, open it.” Sam jeered at her as she sat in the chair next to the tree. She stuck her tongue out at him which got a laugh from everybody. She ripped back the paper to reveal one of those boxed meat and cheese assortments and then came back to her seat. 

The next number was mine and I knew it “Alright guys, number 2!” Charlie looked around as I stood up and chuckled “That would be me.” She smiled “Okay well get on with it.” I could have sworn she had given Sam a knowing glance but I overlooked it as I walked up to the tree to try and find my number. Coincidentally enough it was that massive box. I laid my hand on it and the whole room whooped at me. “Come on Cas, open it!” Jo yelled to me. I took a deep breath and began to unwrap the paper. 

 

Dean’s POV

The box was stuffy and I was sweating to death. This had to be the worst idea ever and I bitched inside my head the whole time I was in there but as soon as I heard Cas start to rip the paper off the box I choked up and I froze and my heart started tying to run out of my chest. I prepared myself as I heard fumbling with the top flaps of the boxes and as the light hit my face I grinned up at my shocked boyfriend. “I’m home baby” I whispered to him as I noticed the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked around at everyone else and I heard a laugh from what sounded like his brother Gabriel. I started to stand up and he turned back around and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me and started to feel my own tears forming when he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my shoulder while whispering “You’re here, you’re really here” over and over again. I grinned at everyone from over his shoulder as an array of claps came from around the room. 

Cas’ POV

I just couldn’t stop crying. Tears of joy. Tears of shock. Whatever you wanted to call them they were there. And so was Dean he was home in my arms and not in a casket and it felt like it had to be a dream. As I heard claps and whoops and awhs from around the livingroom I lifted my head from Dean’s chest and kissed him hard, not even caring that there was a box between us. I was needy for his touch I hadn’t seen him in the longest time. Dean kissed me back, strong and tender and he took my breath away just like he did the very first time. That one thing had never changed. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into my neck as he kissed it. “I told you baby, I promised that I would see you soon.” I laughed as I cried “I know you did Dean… I know you did.” 

“I love you Castiel”

“I love you too Dean, Always” 

 

And the rest of the night was spent with friends and family, reuniting and making up for lost time. Castiel decided at the end of the day that maybe this year he wouldn’t have to be sad on Christmas. It was going to be a Happy Holiday because everything had started to go his way. 

THE END


End file.
